Confrontational
by suspensegirl
Summary: Serena and Blair argue over B's jealousy act with Chuck. Post 2x03 after the makeout scene. This fic isn't very realistic, but it has a happy ending. ;


A/N: I OWN NOTHING! SEASON 2 SPOILER FIC

S & B have it out over Blair's attachment to Chuck...I know this isn't very realistic, especially with the happy ending involved but I had to do it. This is a conversation that should happen, but probably never will. sigh Such is life. I hope you all review! (This takes place after the whole makeout-run after James scene occurs...)

"I kissed him...I made out with Chuck, and then I ran after Marcus!"

Serena looked at her thoughtfully.

"What am I doing?!" she dropped to the ground, sliding along a pole.

Serena kneeled down by her. "Blair..."

She just stared ahead in disbelief of her situation. Finally, she turned to Serena, who was sighing deeply beside her. "What?" she asked.

"I think you're taking this jealousy thing too far."

Blair's eyebrows narrowed. "Are you kidding me? He hurt me, he hurt me so bad! I can never forgive him!"

"I know and I'm completely for that decision and you've made him as jealous as he can get, practically torn his heart in every possible direction, but..."

"What? What?!"

She sighed. "James is just your rebound."

Blair scoffed and rose. Serena repeated the action, concerned for her best friend. "He is not a rebound. Chuck was a rebound!" She started walking away, infuriated. "I dated & loved Nate since kindergarden & then it was stripped away from me by that Chuck Basstard!"

Serena stopped her. "Blair, wait!"

"No," a tear fell down," Chuck was the rebound & I'm over him...James is the real deal!"

"You think James is boring!"

"No, I don't! Not anymore!" she sighed. "I mean, he's royalty and he wants to be with ME!"

Serena looked at her harshly. "You are so shallow, Blair! Don't be like my mother! She loves Rufus and yet insists on marrying the rich guy!"

"This has nothing to do with your mother, and BESIDES, Chuck's rich too! It's not about the money!"

"If it was about love, you'd be trying to get Chuck back! I know I'm the last person in the world that should be defending him, but you've gotta believe me," she gripeed Blair's shoulders, but Blair only pulled herself away.

"Chuck means nothing to me."

"Is that why you're still in love with him?"

Blair froze. "Who could love that Chuck B--"

"You," Serena spat out, stepping forward. "And you've been in love with him since he gave you that necklace last year on your birthday. You couldn't resist him then either. You're just too afraid to admit it."

"Don't tell me what I'm too afraid to admit," she stomped off.

"I bet you loved it..."

Blair froze again.

"kissing him in the blackout..."

Blair whipped her head around.

"I bet you needed it," Serena stepped forward some more. "James told me about it. He saidyou guys looked desperate, like you needed each other, like you wanted each other, like when in the dark and no one could see, the true colors would show and they did show. He knows you'll never get over Chuck, but because you seem to want him so bad, he's trying to prove he's better than Chuck...but we all know, even me, that the only one for you is Chuck..."

"Why do people keep saying that?"

Serena closed her eyes momentarily in frustration and continued. "...and you can torture him to no end for what he did, but you'll only be hurting yourself. He's sorry and he's willing to do whatever it takes...question is, are you?"

Blair shook away the words eating at her insides. She rushed off in a hurry & ran smack into Chuck, some feet away. "Get out of my way, Bass! You've ruined enough already & I'm sick and tired of--"

She was silenced by his kiss. She didn't resist and tears flew down her face as their mouths took on a passionate dance. Just then, James came up behind Serena and gasped, about to call out Blair's name like before, but Serena stopped him. "You don't belong with her."

His eyebrows narrowed.

"I know you like her, but you don't know her. I know you feel for her, but you don't understand her. I know you're sweet to her and cause her to maybe think on how to be a better person...but you don't complete her."  


He turned to watch them and saw how happy Blair was when she was with Chuck.

"Chuck completes her. If you go after her, she'll choose you because she's still mad at Chuck for what he did & she'll make him pay. You may even cause her to fall in love with you. But you'll never be enough and you'll just be hurting her by seperating her from the only person she truly belongs with."

"Why are you telling me this?" he glared.

"Cause when you find your soulmate, sometimes it's harder to acknowledge and you decide to experiment with other types of people to escape those intense feelings."

"What if she's my soulmate?"

Serena scoffed at him. "She's not. She belongs to Chuck! Always has, always will. It just took one drunken night at Victrola to make her, and him, realize that."

James turned and strode off. Blair broke the kiss. "I missed you so much, Chuck," she whispered hungrily into his ear as she tugged on his hair.

He muttered her name over & over & it sent tingles through her whole body. "I can feel it," he said.

She smiled into him and they kissed again. Serena could see them relaxing as they melted into each other. She smiled and walked away. Mission accomplished.


End file.
